1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaged electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art a
Electronic devices such as semiconductor devices can be encapsulated in an encapsulant such as a mold compound. One problem with such packaged electronic devices is that corrosive substances such as chloride ions in presence of moisture in the encapsulant can attack certain metals that are susceptible to corrosion. One way to reduce the corrosion is to reduce the amount of the corrosive substance in the encapsulant such as reducing the amount of chloride.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.